


Coachella

by Just_a_crybaby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, GavinxNiles, M/M, coachella, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_crybaby/pseuds/Just_a_crybaby
Summary: Gavin Reed is forced to attend Coachella by his only friends/co-workers from the DPD. He meets Niles Stern, a law student with a stiff demeanor and has never had fun in his life.





	Coachella

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first time writing for Detroit and once I started on this, the ideas kept flooding in lol this isn’t my favorite thing I’ve written but once I get used to how I want to write Gavin900 it’ll get better. Enjoy!

He has never been a fan of loud music, crowded places, or being surrounded by thousands of drunk kids younger than him. Yet, here he stands. In the middle of Cochlea, the biggest music festival that he grew up hearing about. For some reason the thing has continued to grow, even now, in 2039, the numbers increase every year. Gavin Reed grew up in a time of Fort Nite, Flossing, Area 51 Raids, Tik Toks, and suicidal memes. He’s seen his fair share of shit. He realizes how much older he is then most of the teens and young adults here and he’s not exactly a fan. But he does wonder briefly what the kids these days are into. 

He didn’t exactly want to come to this festival, but some of his close friends (really the only few he has) surprised him with a ticket and forced him along. It’s nighttime now, and he looks around at the lit up Ferris wheel and other attractions illuminating the desert surrounding them. The music is pulsing loudly, and the bodies bumping into him are starting to make him anxious. There’s far too many people around, all of which are far too close for comfort. He calls out for Tina, then Chris, hoping at least one of his three friends would hear him, but they’re nowhere to be seen. Panic starts to set in as Gavin pushes his way through the crowd in a near run, quickly colliding with a taller body. 

Within seconds he’s tumbled to the ground, quickly standing up and reaching a hand down to pull up the man he just ran over. He’s caught off guard when the man easily lets himself be pulled to his feet, towering over Gavin and... suddenly he’s speechless. Because this dude is not dressed like the half naked festival goers around them, no. He is dressed in a black button up dress shirt, blue tie and dark denim jeans. Gavin doesn’t exactly match the crowd either, but his dingy band t-shirt and ripped up jeans are a little more subtle. This guy looks like he’s going to a business meeting. He also notes the man’s curly brown hair, haphazardly slicked back with one curl hangin down on his forehead and piercing, icy blue eyes. He realizes quickly that the guy is asking him a question and regains his composure to apologize “sorry for running into you, tall ass.” The man dusts his knees off and smiles very slightly, responding in a very calculated tone “all is forgiven. May I ask what you are running from?” Gavin rubs the back of his check with a chuckle “anxiety? I lost my friends and kinda freaked out a little. You with anybody? I mean I dig the whole-“ he gestured to the man’s outfit, stammering, he doesn’t want to come off as rude but he can’t stop the teasing words that fall out immediately after his pause “professional look, but we’re in the desert man, how are you not dying of heatstroke?” The taller man seems to find his humor amusing, though his expressions are so subtle it’s hard for Gavin to tell. Luckily the man retorts with an equally quick witted reply “and you look like a homeless person, but here we both are.” Gavin glares for half of a second, then chuckles a little “not bad. You got a name, or do your friends just call you Tree?” The man’s eyes narrow slightly at another cheap shot about his, only slightly above average, height “My name is Niles. It’s a pleasure to meet you, I absolutely adore your cereal brand.” Gavin looks dumbfounded and confused for a moment before the man adds on “I would actually like to get your autograph, Sir. Charms.” Gavin is still confused until finally it clicks in his brain and he quickly becomes enraged “why you little-“ A ghost of a smirk flashes across Niles’ lips as he teases “I believe you’re the little one.”

Just as Gavin rears his arm back to punch the taller man right in his perfect face, Gavin’s work friend Hank, and a shorter, more adorable version of Niles walk up together. Hank grabs Gavin’s arm and twists it behind his back “sorry about him, he has a disease called asshat syndrome.” The ‘mini Niles’ as Gavin has decided to call him, runs up to Niles, checking on him like a mother hen “are you okay?” Niles waves him off, and despite his face being vacant of a smile, Gavin can sense the humor in his tone “I’m perfectly fine. It seems as though Sir. Charms here-“ Gavin pulls against the arms restraining him and growls “MY NAME IS GAVIN YOU PHCKING PRICK!” Niles blinks a few times, looking subtly amused by his reaction and corrects himself “now that he’s so elegantly introduced himself, it seems as though he owes me an apology.” The smaller, Niles look alike raises an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side “Hank, is this short angry man a friend of yours?” The older man growls in annoyance and releases his hold on Gavin with a huff “unfortunately. Gavin this is Niles older brother, Connor.” Gavin looks between the two at both their height and general size difference, mouth gaping as he tries to understand how the shorter man is older. Gavin is about to ask how the actual hell Hank managed to find such a cute guy for himself but is shaken out of his thoughts when Niles rests a hand on his shoulder “Gavin, I believe you owe me a drink for knocking me down.” Gavin stutters for a moment, but grumbles out a “sure” before walking away, leaving Connor and Hank to stand in bewilderment. 

The duo walks over to a tent set up, and Gavin buys them a couple of beers while calming himself, then hands a beer to Niles “s-sorry... I shouldn’t have yelled at you. That’s kind of my thing, I get pissed off over nothing and lash out.” Gavin takes a sip of the cold beer, smiling bitterly into his cup as he thinks about the truth in his words. It’s why he doesn’t really have any close friends. Tina, Chris and Hank are all just friends from work. Niles cuts the silence by flashing a gentle smile and speaking quietly with the cup nearly pressed to his lips “I’ve never had alcohol before.” Gavin’s eyes widen, chuckling in disbelief “you’ve gotta be kiddin me. You’re like at least twenty-four or something, you’re pulling my leg!” Niles lowers the cup with a hint of a sad frown and shakes his head “I’m afraid I’ve never been as.. care free as Connor. My parents were very strict on me and I didn’t have time for fun, I was too busy trying to score higher grades to get scholarships for law school.” Gavin gapes at him in shock “you’re serious?” Niles nods “I’ll be twenty six in a few months and I’m afraid to say that I have quiet a few ‘never had’ things.” Gavin grabs his wrist without a word and pulls him to a somewhat secluded area of the festival and stands in front of him “when people drink on important holidays they toast, here’s a toast,” Niles holds his cup up in uncertainty as Gavin bumps the rims together and continues “to firsts.” Niles smiles appreciatively then takes a sip when Gavin does, cringing at the bitter tase “it’s terrible!” Gavin laughs and takes a big swing of his own “yep. It’s an acquired taste..” they both share a laugh until Gavin asks “so what else do you want to loose your virginity to at Coachella?” Niles eyes wander around indifferently before landing on Gavin and saying with a deadpan expression “you.” Gavin is mid sip when the taller says this, and immediately chokes and spits his beer back in his cup and all over himself, gasping for air as the alcohol burns his nose “fuck!” Niles entire face lights up, laughing heartily at the sight of Gavin chocking and frantically trying to clean himself up. 

After a few moments of each man collecting themselves Niles wipes a tear from his left eye, still chucking “I’ve never laughed that hard.. oh my god that was the best thing ever!” Gavin attempts a glare, but the smile and pink tint decorating his cheeks is too adorable to ruin, so he settles for a soft smile “can’t blame a guy for getting his hopes up.” Niles straightens up a little, cheeks still pink from laughter but his smile has retreated, leaving barely a hint of one behind “I didn’t mean to- I was joking but..” he trails off, unsure of what to say next. Gavin finishes his beer off, tosses the cup aside, and takes Niles’ out of his hand, they’re fingers brushing for a moment and Gavin drinks his beer. Niles quirks an eyebrow in question, only getting a response after Gavin chugged the entire cup “ever smoked weed?” Niles deadpans “you already know the answer to that.” Gavin rolls his eyes and walks past, waving for him to follow “come on, I got something in my car that’ll help you ‘unwind’” Niles follows, and notes that he should be a little concerned. Being led out to a parking lot, at night, with no one around, with a stranger and no one knew where he was. But he couldn’t picture Gavin as being that kind of person. 

After a few minutes they reach the car and Gavin lays a blanket on the hood, along with two joints rolled up neatly “come on!” Niles climbs onto to the hood, albeit nervous and cautiously. Gavin notices his stiffness and once he’s on the hood and decides to tease him “come on, I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.” Niles rolls his eyes but cautiously climbs onto the hood, laying down beside Gavin and mumbling “you don’t have to..” so quietly that Gavin almost didn’t hear him. But he bites back a shit-eating grin and slowly rests his pinky atop the other man’s. Free a few minutes Niles rolls onto his side, facing Gavin, and fully grasps his hand “please, tell me about yourself. It feels weird to want to hold hands with someone that I only just learned the name of.” Gavin snorts, enjoying the others blunt honesty “not much to tell. I’m a detective from Detroit and my only ‘friends’ are three co-workers who tolerate my shit enough to invite me places out of pity. I’m twenty eight and I have no family, ‘cept a rich half brother who doesn’t acknowledge that I exist.” Niles brushes a thumb over Gavin’s knuckles as he talks, and it doesn’t go unnoticed. Gavin shivers ever so slightly from the tender contact and continues on “I don’t know when to shut up and I’ve pushed everyone away.. and I don’t why the fuck I’m telling a stranger this stuff..” he laughs in exasperation with himself, rubbing his eyes. Niles takes a beat to think before saying “you feel you can trust me to pour your heart out to, and I feel compelled to comfort you and share my thoughts to. Is it so wrong to want that? Perhaps what we both need is a perfect night to look back on..” Gavin stares at him in awe, before slowly leaning forward until there’s mere inches between them and whisper nervously “I may be out of my mind to even ask this... but, would you mind if I was your first kiss?” Niles cheeks burn a slight pink and he hesitates for a moment before mumbling “there’s nothing I’d love more..” before closing the distance.


End file.
